Father (Californian Family)
The "Father" is a member of the travelling Californian family whom Sean Diaz can optionally encounter at Bear Station during Episode 1 of Life is Strange 2. Personality TBA Appearance The father is a middle-aged man with blue eyes, short brown hair, and a salt-and-pepper goatee. He wears a dark blue quarter-zip pullover over a plaid white button down and a blue undershirt, blue jeans, and brown desert boots, along with a golden wedding ring on his left hand. Background The father and his family are from Berkeley, California. Episode One - "Roads" Two days into their drive to visit their new vacation home in Vancouver, the father and his family take a rest stop at a gas station near Mount Rainier National Park, where they purchase food and sit together at a picnic table. While they eat, the father complains about the lack of reception and the cold weather. If Sean sent Daniel to beg= If Sean sent Daniel to beg If Sean sends Daniel to beg, Daniel walks up to the family's table and has a short conversation with them. He mentions that his brother is sick, to which the mother sympathetically gives him a bag of chips. Sean can choose to have a conversation with the family afterwards, where he thanks the mother for giving them food. Should Sean ask the mother about their visit, the father will join in on the conversation regarding the weather, and Sean can either go along with the conversation or unintentionally agitate him. If Sean eavesdrops on the family after successfully soliciting food, the father can be heard muttering to his wife about his suspicions regarding the brothers. |-|If Sean begs for food himself= If Sean begs for food himself If Sean decides to talk to the family himself, he has the option to make small talk with them before asking them for food. During their conversation, the mother is the one who primarily speaks, while the father and their daughter occasionally make interjections. Should Sean ask the mother about their visit, the father will join in on the conversation regarding the weather, and Sean can either go along with the conversation or unintentionally agitate him. - If Sean fails= If Sean either leaves an overall poor impression, fails to provide details when prompted, or neglects to make small talk, the father and daughter make dismissive remarks after Sean asks for food, to which the mother gives into as she apologizes for not helping. }} Relationships Family * Girl (daughter) * Mother (wife) Other * Sean Diaz * Daniel Diaz - If Sean sent him to beg, upon returning, Daniel will tell Sean that the father was "kind of a weenie". Memorable Quotes Trivia * The Californian family's license plate number is 477 GER. Gallery Californian_Family_-_Father_01.png|The father upon seeing Sean walk up to the table (determinant). Californian_Family_-_Father_02.png|The father teasing his wife about her books (determinant). Californian_Family_-_Father_03.png|The father complaining to his wife about the brothers (determinant). ru:Отец (Семья из Калифорнии) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Californian Family Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2